Telepatia
by Azeituna
Summary: O pequeno Mu nao sabe porque esta excitado pela chegado de um novo cavaleiro da India, um cavaleiro de Ouro...[MuxShaka friendship]


Pairing: Pode ser considerado como un frienship ou un pre-slash. Sao Shaka e Mu de pequenos, talvez eu nao tenha respeitado a idade exacta na que gaganram as armaduras.

Resumo: Como e que Mu e Shaka se conheceram? Eu imaginei como.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertece a Masami Kuramada e Toie Animation.

Notas: Este é um presente de amigo secretio para Lili Psique que espero que me perdoe pela demora e por tudo. Espero que goste.

* * *

Telepatia

by Cucolla's fruit

O jovem Mu conhecia o Santuário como ninguém, seus pés estavam acostumados a areia seca e quente do Santuário e as grandes escadas de mármore frio. Ele sabia onde por os pés nas montanhas de ruínas e não cair. O menino gostava especialmente de teletransportar-se encima das colunas gregas, grandes e firmes, que pareciam tocar o céu, e de olhar o chão embaixo dele. Ele não ia cair e se caísse não se machucaria porque estava sendo treinado para ser um cavaleiro, mesmo assim sentia um medo gostoso, como uma doce tentação.

Mu não conhecia nada alem do Santuário. O mundo era para ele alguma coisa distante e misteriosa, ele sabia que ser um cavaleiro tem que viver para salvar Atena, então tentava de não ter vontade de sair do Santuário, porque ia viver ali a vida toda. E ele se conformava. Além do mais, ele conhecia o mundo pela boca dos habitantes do Santuário. Aioros lê contara como era a Grécia de verdade fora do Santuário e ele podia sentir um toque do frio e ordem, que diziam ser própria dos paises do norte, no jeito de falar de aquele menino inteligente e antipático que se apresentava com um nome de menina.

Por isso e que ele gostava dos dias de chegada. Aqueles dias em que algum aprendiz ou cavaleiro voltava ou chegava ao Santuário. Porque se respirava um ar de curiosidade, e quase de festa.

Mu alegrou-se então, quando, numa manha fria de novembro seu mestre lhe chamou para anunciar a chegada de um novo cavaleiro. Não um aprendiz desta vez, nem um cavaleiro de prata.

.-Um cavaleiro de Ouro-disse Shion acentuando a ultima palavra. - Alguém que é, naturalmente, essencial que você Aioros, Aioria e Afrodite conheçam. Eu conto especialmente com você para se comportar bem com ele.

.-Sim meu mestre. - Respondeu o garoto com uma voz respeitosa. - Quando será a sua chegada meu mestre?

.-Amanha de manha, vá apenas acordar.

Ele saiu da casa de Áries com uma felicidade misturada com impaciência que não podia controlar. Sentia como se a chegada do novo cavaleiro fosse alguma coisa mágica.

Ele desceu as escadas do Santuário e dirigiu-se imediatamente ao templo dos aprendizes. Normalmente não gostava de esse local cheio de garotos barulhentos e de cheiro de carne e suor. Mas, esse dia ele queria ir ouvir o que diziam, do cavaleiro que chegaria amanha.

E dizia-se muito:

.-Dizem que ele tem só oito anos e já e cavaleiro de ouro.

.-Ele vem do Japão. Ou da Mongólia.

.-Vem de Índia idiota. - Dize a voz feminina e brusca de Afrodite. - Ele não tem oito anos, tem doce. E é o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Peixes olhou os outros garotos com desprezo. Como se fossem escravos ou insectos. Seu olhar iluminou-se quando viu o ariano.

.-Não é Mu?

.-Sim Afrodite.- Respondeu, confuso.

.-Obrigada, boa noite.

Enquanto saiu os cochichos reiniciaram. Mas Mu não os ouviu em sua mente soavam as palavras do cavaleiro de peixes. Ele tentava imaginar o cavaleiro, mas não conseguia. Um sabia que não deveria estar tão excitado pelo acontecimento, porque os cavaleiros devem ser impassíveis. Mas essa chegada emocionava-lhe demais. Sentiu-se culpado. E ate que se deitou tentou pensar em outra coisa. Sem nenhum sucesso.

A manha foi clara e enquanto Um teve consciência de que já era ''amanha'' seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Vestiu uma túnica branca e penteou seus cabelos. Depois, dirigiu-se a Arena quase correndo. Estava cheia.

Shion, no centro da arena, olhou-lhe severo. Ele estava atrasado, então teve que sentar em uma das ultimas filas.

As palavras de seu mestre chegavam aos seus ouvidos como uma serie de sons sem sentido algum. E de repente todos começaram a aplaudir. Ele não conseguia ver bem o que acontecia. Levantou-se.

E o viu. Era um menino pequeno envolto num sari amarelo e vermelho. Era branco e loiro. Mu viu seus lábios mexerem, mas não conseguiu entender as palavras. O menino calou-se as pessoas começaram a sair. Esses tipos de ceremonias duravam mais tempo normalmente, mas um cavaleiro de Ouro é importante. E não pode ser incomodado com longas apresentações.

O pequeno ariano não podia se mexer. As escadarias ficavam livres. E na arena o indiano falava com seu mestre. Mu voltou à realidade só quando os cabelos azul claro de Peixes lhe tocaram a face. Ele saiu.

Estava impressionado. Aquele menino tão parecido com ele era já um cavaleiro de ouro e não qualquer cavaleiro. O cavaleiro de virgem.

O cavaleiro de Virgem era loiro.

Era loiro e tinha um sari amarelo e vermelho.

E era a única coisa na mente de Mu. E não sabia nem seu nome.

.-É Shaka.- Respondeu um voz calma, nas suas costas.

Mu gritou. E girou-se. Enfrente dele estava o indiano, como aparição. De perto ele parecia mais alto e seu sari mais vermelho que amarelo. Os cabelos loiros eram muito comprido como os de uma menina. Não usava calzado, como ele. E tinha os olhos fechados. Mu estava tão surpreso, tão asustado que não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia nem saber se o que acontecia era verdade.

.- Não se assuste.- Pediu o menino.

Era tarde demais, porque o lemuriano estava já estarrecido.

.-Você... Você... Sabe o que estou pensado. - Gostaria de ter dito alguma coisa inteligente ou pelo menos coerente.

Então foi o loiro que se assustou.

.-O que?- Perguntou confuso.

.-Você lê minha cabeça? Tem telepatia?- O indiano começou a mexer as suas mãos nervosamente.

.-Você não estava falando?

.-Não.

Os dois meninos ficaram silenciosos. Era uma situação estranha demais. O que fazia Um ficar mais nervoso eram os olhos do loiro.

.-Você pensa alto.- disse o cavaleiro dourado baixinho, como pedindo desculpas. – Alto mesmo. Não foi minha intenção ler sua mente, de verdade, pensei que estivesse falando.

.-Eu sei usar telekinese.- disse Mu. E de repente sorriu. . Isso explicava tudo. – Você deve saber usar telepatia. Shaka.

Então, Virgem abriu os olhos como pratos e sorriu ligeiramente. Tinha feito uma longa viajem e estava longe do seu país. Desde que saiu de Calcutá não havia estado nunca calmo, com vontade de rir. Agora tinha. E estava feliz. Voltou a fechar os olhos.

.-Sim, eu sei.

Ficaram silenciosos de novo. Mas era um silencio diferente desta vez. Era um silencio cômodo.

.-Eu...eu me chamo Mu.

.-Prazer, você é o aprendiz do senhor Shion, não é? .-disse Shaka.

.-Sou sim, se quiser, eu poso te mostrar o Santuário.

Shaka não respondeu. Mas Mu soube que concordara.

Talvez por telepatia.

* * *

Você que apertar o botaozinho lilas, nao quer? 


End file.
